federation_starfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Loki-Class (Reboot)
PHOTO HERE The Loki-Class came as a direct result of the Loki-Class Development Project, an effort led by Fleet Admirals Henry A. Dyston and the Vulcan-born Valek as a mid-category Cruiser to replace the aging Excelsior-Class, largely proven obsolete after the Dominion War. After the development and early success of the Crestrunner-Class conversions, many within Starfleet's admiralty felt that, with the vast surplus of smaller and damaged vessels from after the War, as well as the lack of manpower, efforts had to be made to 'condense' the Fleet into a singular, more unified force. This 'New Fleet' would have the ability to complete multiple mission objectives, including patrol and combat operations for an extended period of time, as well as exploration and deep-space activities; without having the limitations of a smaller vessel, such as the Intrepid-Class, or a large, easily-detectable vessel, such as the venerable Galaxy-Class, and being able to maintain a much smaller crew to operate and sustain the vessel itself. The project, initially proposed and favored by the two Admirals, proposed the construction of a vessel with an expanded Voyager-type Saucer section, as well as a custom, smaller Engineering hull, similar in design to the recent Sovereign-class and the triple-nacelled Ark Royal-class variants. In addition, some variants of the ship would have the ability to mount an extended Weapons and Sensor array, similar to that as was present on the Nebula-class vessels before the Dominion War; with a design reminiscent somewhat of the Luna-Class Scientific ships. The project was codenamed under the designation "Project Phalanx", and soon put into perliminary examination with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. The design was received with honors, and soon, the first prototype, built under the designation NX-74996 "U.S.S. Phalanx", began construction under the Extended configuration, including a Weapons/Sensors pod attached to the Rear half of the Saucer section. The design performed admirably, and was soon put into large-scale service during the Romulan War, proving a descisive advantage to the newer, more advanced Romulan ships. As the war progressed and eventually ended, construction of the Weapons/Sensors Pod variant slowed, eventually stopping in favor of a non-Pod version. One notable vessel of this type was the U.S.S. Scarlet, the Fourth to Bear the Name, which performed many Liaison, Exploration, and Defensive operations on the edge of the Delta and Gamma Quadrants, near the end of Federation space. Soon, however, it became more and more apparent that, like the Crestrunner-Class before it, the Loki-Class would soon need refitting to combat a new threat, first pioneered by the Scarlet- The Vituzad Empire. Despite possessing a deep xenophobia of outside forces, including the Federation, the beginning of the Datuziv Crisis and the precursors to the eventual Vituzad War sent a clear signal that the Loki-Class could not remain untouched. Soon, with the assistance of several Vituzad defectors, including the eventual Fleet Admiral Cyberiade, the Loki-Class was extended and expanded, receiving a third nacelle in place of a Weapons/Sensors pod, a newly-constructed system utilizing Vituzad Compressive Subspace Shielding technology to be tuned specifically against Vituzad weapons, an upgraded Frequency Modulator that enabled the ship's Phaser Array to deliver a more effective range of frequencies for the direct combating of Vituzad vessels, and extended Crew quarters, with the proper provisions for long visits along the Vituzad border. As well, a small contingent of Marines was put onboard, and the ship received an expanded Warp Reactor, using a modified Vituzad Vort-Warp Drive, which utilized technologies studied by the U.S.S. Voyager to create a Quantum Entanglement effect in front of and at the destination of the Vessel itself if nearby to a Vort-Warp Relay, greatly aiding speed beyond normal maximums. One notable vessel of this configuration was the U.S.S. Darksky, the Third to Bear the Name, which saw significant action alongside the U.S.S. Scarlet during and after the Vituzad War and the conclusion of the Datuziv Crisis. The Loki-Class, however, after seeing significant action and being noted for several design flaws regarding poor structural integrity and an unusual Warpfield harmonic dangerous to the vessel, was deemed outdated and retired from service during roughly the midpoint of the Roman War, in favor of pursuing it's successor, the Celestia-Class Development Project. However, vessels such as the Darksky continued to see service until the Celestia-Class was fully developed. TECH SPECS HERE Category:Reboot Vessels + Stations